This invention relates to auxilliary equipment for sanding apparatus.
More specifically, this invention relates to a dispensing container for sanding discs which eliminates the major source of wastage of such sanding discs presently experienced in the field.
A typical sanding disc comprises a piece of relatively heavy paper cut in circular form and having an abrasive material broadcast on one side thereof. The other side is sometimes provided with an adhesive for securing the disc to a sanding wheel. Other types rely on adhesive or other securing means associated with the sanding wheel to hold the disc in position during operation.
During the use of sanding discs, particularly in finishing type operations or preparatory operations where ultimate surface finish is a primary consideration, it is generally recognized in the field that the sanding disc must be free of all foreign matter. Thus, if a disc falls to the floor of a paint shop, it is ordinarily required that the disc be discarded because of the likelihood of the occurrence of a foreign object adhering to the abrasive surface of the disc. Such a foreign object would be likely to cause a gouge in the surface being finished and as such the risk of this occurrence makes it necessary that the disc be discarded.
As also will be recognized by those skilled in these arts, it is not unusual for sanding discs to be dropped. It is a typical occurrence in most finishing shops, paint shops and the like to have a pile of sanding discs stored adjacent a mechanic's operating area so that the mechanic may be relatively easy access thereto. It is, thus, often the case that sanding discs are knocked to the floor, blown over by a puff of air or otherwise dropped with a degree of regularity which makes the situation quite expensive. In this regard, I have found that wastage of sanding discs prior to my development of the present invention amounted to approximately fifteen (15) to twenty (20) percent of the total number of discs purchased. In a manufacturing or other type operation which does a significant amount of sanding, this obviously constitutes a major source of lost income.
The present invention, although extremely uncomplicated and straight forward in both structure and approach, has substantially eliminated wastage of sanding discs by reason of droppage. It is simple, inexpensive, easy to use and extremely effective.